Recording 201
NOTE: Due to wikia being a asshole with formatting, any asterisks/stars/etc. will be replaced by ^, indicating a action. 2 Days ago, a meteoroid crashed into RETRACTED bay, Resulting in the deaths of 25 inmates. The asteroid was hollowed out, and inside, Was a single dead person, With a living space, and a DVR tape, Labeled RECORD. @)!. Aka, recording 201. It is now being held at area 51 and 52 simultaneously, via a tedious splitting maneuver. The two fragments can be re-joined, and the recording can be viewed. I stole those 2 pieces, and i'm about to leak the contents. It appears this DVR has NO consideration for space-time. I also happened to be a avid gamer, with a NES collection. I like it. ^BVVV^ recording 201 ^BVVVVVVVV^ ^Camera pans up to a couch and a chair^ Oh, Why hello, My name is kennith. ^Ding^ Excuse me. ^Apparent time cut^ Its one of my more... ExOtIc... Ideas. ^BVVV^ End recording ^BVVV^ ^Timecut^ Mobius pizza, mmm. Care to try some? ^Camera shakes no.^ Alright. You know, due to the complexity of the mobius pizza, this pizza is a pizza that can be eaten, but not topped. Unless you happen to be a god like me. ^Looks at mobius pizza, which looks like a mobius net, but somehow conformed to be infinite^ ^Timecut^ One of the weirdest? Hmmmm.... Has to be that H.P Lovecraft is secretly a great old one. ^Faint "Howdy!" Can be heard^ Oh hell no. Be right back. ^Static^ My worst ideas... ^Time-cut^ If i had to chose a first-guardian for a sentient planet, it would be... hmm... A bird. Yes. A bird. ^Time-cut^ Well, me and like, 24 other people won Sburb. Because of reasons, I was in charge of the new universe. However, i had no idea what to create... ^Hologram of many things flashing appears^ Then they got bored... and left. Then i created this white void of nothing. It is quite peaceful here. ^Time cut^ My second worst idea is Archie sonic + Planetary annihilation. In reflection... Its one of the worst ideas i have had. My first? Well, we DID lose a lot of people on our journey through Sburb. So my idea was, Make a Alt universe, With all the A2 trolls (Nepeta, Karkat, Terezi, ect, ect), and instead of them playing Sburb, They got to journey to the galactic core! ^A white cat teleports into Kennith's arms, While purring^ Good kitty, good kitty. So whoever got there ALIVE, got to join us! ^Actual end of recording^ My jaw was wide-open. MY name is Kennith! Am i looking into the future? Trolls? What the hell. The DVR popped out. I took the DVR and put it behind my NES collection. Then i noticed somthing. A gleaming disk in my collection. I took it out. "Sburb Gold" My IRC opened up to one of my freinds, Gilbert martinez. GM: Dude, wuzzap kennith? DM: Scared beyond space-time. --Kjack1111 (talk) 18:19, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Now before you complain, this was a experiment. You TRY to piece the recording together. The ending may have ruined it. Tell me your thoughts! Ill improve accordingly! Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story